Easter Insanity
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: Easter's rolled around to Dreamland, and our unfortunate wizard friend is put into the role of the Easter Bunny. Fun? No. But, maybe one of his friends can show him the day's not to bad after all.


**When I mention Jason Walker's Down, just go listen to the song and read. PLEASE.**

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

**MAGOLOR POV**

Easter: my new least favorite holiday. It used to be tolerable, until I was told that since no rabbits exist in Dreamland, I was going to fill the role of the Easter bunny. There's just one problem: I have NEVER celebrated Easter. Probably because it changes every year, but still. Halcandra was never really a green planet. There's technology and lava everywhere, and the few surviving plants and only there to house stars. I can't believe that they'd chose me of all people. Why not pick someone who knows ANYTHING about the holiday?

But no. The mayor said that I HAD to be the Easter bunny.

Marx knew about this, of course, and put me in white bunny ears and a tail.

I knew that my life was going to be hellish as soon as I stepped out of the door of the Lor Starcutter.

The entirety of Pupu Village was standing there. EVERYONE.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"EASTER BUNNY POYO!" Kirby exclaimed, tackle-hugging me.

"Gah!" I fell backwards and ended up with a pink gumball of happiness over me.

He smiled, and hugged me.

"HEY EVERYONE!" a familiar voice to me shouted. I looked in the direction of the voice, and Marx was standing there. He was wearing a different hat than normal, with Easter eggs on an orange background and Peeps on a bright green background. "If you give the Easter Bunny time, he can set up an Easter Egg hunt!"

I was internally relieved. Kirby hopped off, and gave me a chance to set up the hunt and vanish.

"Not so fast, Mags," a different voice told me. "There's someone who want to see you."

Reluctantly, I turned around to see who was talking to me. Adeleine was standing there, as if she was waiting for something.

"Oh, hi Adeleine," I said. "What do you want?"

"Only to see my favorite wizard. I heard from around town that you were being forced to be the Easter bunny. I think it suits you!" she explained with a smile.

"R-Really?" I replied. "Marx did it."

She laughed a bit. "Well, that explains the tail."

"I have a tail?" I tried to see it, but the only thing I found was dizziness.

"Well, I hope you have a great Easter!" she said, before turning around to leave.

"Um, Adeleine?" I asked. I'm not good with most girls, so just saying that was difficult.

"Yeah?" She turned back around to face me.

"I-I-I," I had no idea what to say! "I hope you have a happy Easter and do you want to go out later?" Instantly, I slapped my hands over my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that!

"Thanks," Adeleine laughed. "And don't worry. It's fine."

I slowly put down my hands, but felt my face going red. "Bye!" I said before rushing off.

I hid behind a rock, and summoned a variety of plastic eggs. Some contained money, others had candy, and one had a weekend pass to stay on the Lor. Carefully, I hid the hundred eggs around the town and surrounding area, as well as a few free Easter baskets for those who couldn't carry their loot.

I teleported back to the crowd.

"Alright everyone, here's the deal. I have hidden one hundred eggs around the town, as well as other areas nearby. These eggs contain money, candy, and one egg has a weekend pass to stay in the Lor Startcutter and get a royal treatment. I hope you have a way to hold these eggs, as you may find many. The only rules for this game are no asking me for hints, no going into the castle or my ship, and ABSOLUTELY no eating any of the prizes until you have collected all of the eggs and we have tallied up all of the scores. You may team up, but you must tell me if you are teamed up with someone else, as then I will mark you with a colored ribbon. Begin!" I instructed.

About half of the crowd shot off. Others came up to me for their team notifications.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, holding Ribbon's hand. I grabbed two pink ribbons, and tied them to each of their wrists.

"Ready for the hunt!" Sword said, Fumu standing by his side.

"Are you two a team?" I asked.

"Yes." Fumu replied.

After thinking for a moment, I picked out two teal ribbons, and tied them to the teammates.

"Team Ninja, ready to win!" Bun shouted, posing with Blade.

I sent the duo off with green ribbons, though Bun seemed resentful.

The process continued, until I had made it through all of the teams. Kirby and Ribbon, Sword and Fumu, Blade and Bun, Silica and Knuckle Joe(who hadn't resolved the whole interrupted proposal thing), Galactic Knight and Dark Meta Knight, Ado and Adeleine, Iroo and Honey, and Marx and Grill. Meta Knight, Sir Arthur, Sir Dragato, Sir Nonsurat, Sir Falspar, Drawcia, Paintra, Dedede, Queen Mary, Taranza, Prince Fluff, Hohhe, Salt, Pepper, Sugar, Escargon, Waddle Doo, and the adults all ran off without teammates.

Glad to be at peace, I flopped down onto the ground.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

By the end of the day, surprisingly, Escargon won the hunt with 64 eggs, but Adeleine and Ado found the weekend pass.

"Well, I know the best way to resolve the argument!" I said. Ado and Adeline had been arguing over who should get it. "You both can come."

"YAY!" they said, tacklehugging me.

Later that night, there was a small party hosted at the castle. At one point, Dedede started a forced karaoke contest, and I ended up on stage.

Sighing, I went with one of the only songs I knew: Down by Jason Walker.

"_I don't know where I'm at.  
I'm standing out the back,  
And I'm tired of waiting.  
Waiting here in in line,  
Hoping that I'll find  
What I've been chasing  
I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try?  
I know I'm gonna fall down.  
I thought I could fly,  
So why did I drown?  
You never know why  
It's coming down, down, down."_

After the song was over, almost everyone was applauding.

So, why did I say I hated Easter? It all boils down to the night. Dedede kept calling me Mr. Bunny, Kirby routinely tackle-hugged me, and everyone else continued to ask if I had a professional singing career.

Also, Diana completely showed me up when she sang Keep Holding On by Avril Lavinge. Which is completely reasonable, considering how she's a professional singer and all.

Also, Adeleine and I have planned a day for just the two of us this weekend. So embarrassing myself worked! I just hope that Marx doesn't find out.

**NORMAL POV**

Smiling, Magolor clicked on the post button on his blog. The post went to the top of the list.

"Just another day in my life," he sighed. "Tortured by Marx, insulted by Dedede, and Adelewine troubles."

On the other side of the room, the said painter was sleeping with her sister. The twins had chosen to use the pass before they forgot to use it, but Magolor let them stay for two days instead of the weekend the pass had said.

With a smile, he closed his laptop.

"The End."


End file.
